


I realized that I love you, but I don't know if you like me back

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Series: Exalton USA [1]
Category: Exatlon Esados Unidos
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: THIS IS BASED ON THE ACTUAL EXATLON USA SEASON 4 {But the ship is not real so it's both real and fake}
Relationships: Nate Burkhalter/Elijah Tirado
Series: Exalton USA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961074





	1. I-I like you or you can reject me

**Author's Note:**

> Exalton USA S4

It was a regular normal day on Exalton Esados Unidos Season 4 and the Famoso won the house and Nate has something to tell his friends; Lozada,Yamilet,and Nona. "Hey guys I need to tell you guys something." Nate said to them as all four of them sat down on the couch in the living room "So what is it Nate?" Nona said to Nate asking him a question "Yeah,Nate was is it." Yami said to Nate looking at him "I'm gay, I've always been gay and I never told you guys because I thought you guys would hate me." Nate said to starting to tear up "Oh Nate don't cry, we've kinda knew a little but don't worry and who is your crush?" Lozada said to Nate. "My crush is Elias and I don't know how he's gonna react." Nate said to them half smiling. Then it was time for elimination "Okay guys you know it's time for another elimination so first up is Nate vs Elias." Erasmo said to both teams. "Are you guys ready? 3 2 1 go!" Erasmo said to both of them and they took off through the course and Elias won. After 9 more rounds the blue team won and they will watch who will go to elimination "Nate and Lozada both of you will go against each other for elimination." Erasmo said to them.

After 3 rounds and it was the last round and they were at the last part and Nate won "Nate Burkhalter won and gets to stay and Lozada goes home." Erasmo said to Famosos then Nate looked at Lozada and hugged him "I'm glad to still be here Lozada without you I've wouldn't be here for you." Nate said to Lozada pulling apart from the hug. "Same here Nate and I'm going to miss you." Lozada said to Nate and after that Lozada left "Erasmo, I have something to say."Elias said to him "Go ahead Elias." Erasmo said back to Elias. Then he spoke "So um recently my girlfriend broke up with me and I've been crushing on the of people on the red team but it's not the girls but it's Nate I've always have a crush on him but I was too scared to come out and I'm gay." Elias said to Erasmo. "Elias I kinda figured it out and Nate also feels the same way and go ahead Elias do what you gotta do." Erasmo said to him and Elias went off his post went over to Nate and kissed him on the lips and Nate kissed back and everyone clapped for them and then they both pulled apart.

"I-um don't what to say." Nate said. He shook sis "Doesn't matter Nate, you don't have to say anything. I promise." Elias said then walking back to his team and Yami and Nona shipped them hard core. "Eeekk this is amazing." Yami said to them and both of them blushed.


	2. Sleeping with you in your bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened today and now both teams are combined together in the la fortelzea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dreams aren't coming true. T_T

After the competition when both teams are combined now and it's nightime and Nate was in a bedroom by himself with a double bed and he was cold and so at 12:00 AM Elias woke up to get some water when he hear whimpering from Nate's room and he went in there to see Nate shaking. Then he went towards Nate "Hey hey it's fine Nate, don't worry I'm here and it's all fine."Elias said whispering to Nate then getting in bed with him and laying down beside him pulling the covers over him and then Elias wrapped Nate and pulled him closer to him to make him warmer.Then the next morning came everyone was awake except Nate and Elias since they are still asleep after like ten minutes they both woke and looked at each other "Hey beautiful." Elias said to Nate kissing the top of his head. "Hi." Nate said to him smiling. "Would you um be my boyfriend Nate." Elias said to him while getting out of bed and getting changed. "Yes I would love to." Nate said also getting up and changing.

Then they both went down stairs to see Yami and Nona "Hey love birds." Yami said to them and smiled "Hey Yami and Nona." Nate said to them smiling. "So are both of y'all dating?" Nonoa sai to them "Yes we are offically dating. It was good luck and true love's first kiss." Elias said to them smiling.


End file.
